


4 fois où Cassie prit les devants en public...

by Marry Black (Ri_chan)



Series: La première fille [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 16:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2514710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_chan/pseuds/Marry%20Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>… et une fois où elle se laissa faire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	4 fois où Cassie prit les devants en public...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iggysassou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iggysassou/gifts).



> La deuxième fic pour l'anniversaire d'Iggy, dans l'univers de "la première fille". Happy birthday, encore.

Diana était en train de s'occuper d'un carburateur particulièrement récalcitrant quand elle sentit une paire de mains se poser sur ses hanches et un corps chaud se presser contre son dos. Il faisait chaud, elle était dehors depuis plus de deux heures et devait sentir le chacal, mais Cassie n'avait pas l'air de beaucoup s'en faire.

"Hello, mademoiselle."

Diana attrapa le chiffon posé près d'elle pour s'essuyer les mains pleines d'huile de moteur et de cambouis avant de répondre à l'autre demoiselle

"T'as mis tes vêtements pourris avant de venir ici?"

Sans attendre la réponse, Di' s'était retournée, toujours dans les bras de Cassie. Evidemment, elle n'avait pas mis ses vêtements pourris. Elle n'avait sans doute pas de vêtements pourris, en fait. Cass' était parfaite, comme toujours, avec un short extrêmement court et un chemisier blanc qui ne laissait pas de place à l'imagination, et pour la touche finale, un bandeau rouge dans les cheveux. Elle ne sortait jamais autrement que parfaitement habillée, parfaitement coiffée et parfaitement maquillée.

Cass' lui lança un sourire en coin, et haussa un sourcil. Diana secoua la tête en émettant un petit rire, comme d'habitude affreusement consciente de son bleu de travail et son débardeur autrefois blanc tâché de cambouis, du bandana froissé qui tenait ses cheveux. Mais Cassie ne semblait jamais la regarder de haut pour ça, elle la regardait toujours comme une œuvre d'art.

Elle allait faire un commentaire quand un bruit dans la cour l'arrêta. A quelques mètres d'elle, dans les piles de pièces détachées entassées dans un coin, un type cherchait un pot d'échappement. Diana s'était tendue, tentait de se reculer un peu plus, alors que Cass' avait tourné la tête vers le client. La brune haussa les épaules et prit le menton de Diana dans ses mains pour la faire tourner la tête vers elle.

"Hey, t'avises pas de t'intéresser plus à ce type qu'à moi…"

Elle lui lança un clin d'œil mutin et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Di' resta tendue, une seconde peut-être, avant de nouer ses bras autour de la taille de sa petite amie.

**XxX**

Di' jeta un œil au type assis à côté d'elle. Il avait l'air aussi heureux qu'elle d'être ici, et avait autant de sacs posé à ses pieds. Lui aussi regardait d'un air bovin le rideau de la cabine d'essayage dans laquelle sa copine essayait une dizaine de robes. Diana découvrait petit à petit les joies d'avoir une copine, une vraie. Les câlins le matin, se faire attraper la main et sa tête qui se posait sur son épaule quand elle était fatiguée, l'odeur de ses cheveux… et l'accompagner faire les boutiques.

Okay, elle l'avait déjà fait, avec Cassie, à peu près un milliard de fois… avant. Le fait d'être officiellement en couple n'avait pas changé grand-chose à l'exercice, c'était toujours aussi long et ennuyeux, mais elle pouvait maintenant rire intérieurement de la situation, et du fait que sa situation et celle du type à côté était beaucoup plus similaires qu'il ne s'imaginait.

"Hey Princesse, t'endors pas, j'ai besoin de tes conseils avisés."

Diana écarquilla presque comiquement les yeux en redressant la tête. Cass' avait ouvert le rideau, calée dans l'encadrement de la cabine, son short en jean toujours bas sur ses hanches, et en haut… juste son soutien-gorge. Très joli, d'ailleurs, noir avec des dentelles et un joli petit nœud au milieu. Si elles avaient été seules, Diana aurait sans doute rougi, un peu, et l'aurait complimenté sur la lingerie, mais là, elles ne l'étaient pas. Et le type à côté de Di' avait lui aussi les yeux grands ouverts et la bouche entrouverte. Dans une seconde il allait se mettre à baver.

La mécano avait subitement retenu tous ses instincts pour ne pas enfoncer la tête du mateur dans le sol. Elle s'était juste levée, avait empoigné ses sacs et avait poussé Cassie vers l'intérieur de la cabine avant de tirer, sans doute un peu violemment, le rideau.

"Oh, jalouse?"

Le sourire joueur de Cassie était irrésistible, et Diana ne put que lâcher ses sacs au sol quand l'autre femme se glissa contre elle et l'enlaça avant de poser ses lèvres dans son cou.

"Continue comme ça, ça m'intéresse."

Un clin d'œil amusé alors que Cassie glissait ses mains sous le t-shirt trop grand de Diana, continuait ses baisers. Le gars à côté et sa copine devaient sans doute les entendre. Mais Diana n'arrivait pas à s'en inquiéter…  

**XxX**

 Diana regardait en l'air les immenses affiches. Elle n'allait pas souvent au cinéma, étant donné que le seul de leur ville était le petit drive in où les ados venaient se rouler des galoches dans leurs voitures et qui ne passait que de la série Z. Alors évidemment, quand elle y allait, dans le grand multiplex à une bonne heure de route de chez elles, Diana se sentait toujours un peu comme une bouseuse de la campagne, mais elle ne pouvait que s'extasier devant la taille du machin.

Cassie la tira par le poignet pour qu'elles entrent et passa son bras autour de sa taille alors qu'elles se mettaient à la file pour acheter leurs tickets. Diana se crispa, un peu, à peine. Sans doute moins que les premières fois qu'elle l'avait fait depuis … ce jour, mais sans doute dix fois plus que les milliards de fois où elle l'avait fait avant. Etrangement, maintenant elle avait cette horrible impression que tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur elles. Cassie fit comme si elle ne s'en rendait pas compte, et quelque part, Di' lui en était reconnaissante, même si elle s'en voulait toujours un peu de stresser en sa présence, quand elle aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser et lui faire promettre de toujours être là, parce que Diana le serait…

"Tu veux voir quoi Princesse? Y'a le film de filles sans scénar et où tout le monde est hétéro ou le film d'action sans scénar' où tout le monde est hétéro qui commencent dans pas longtemps."

Diana pouffa alors qu'une dame d'un certain âge ramenait son fils (ou son petit-fils, sans doute) vers elle d'un air outré.

"J'en sais rien, ce que tu préfères…"

La brune avait posé son menton sur son épaule et lui lança un sourire énigmatique avant de se dresser un peu plus pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres et murmurer tout contre elle :

"Tu sais que je ne vais de toute façon pas regarder le film, hein?"

**XxX**

Cassie était parfaite. Elle était parfaite n'importe où, n'importe quand, mais en bikini, ses cheveux chocolat sous le soleil lâchés sur ses épaules et une paire de lunettes de soleil sur le nez, elle était définitivement parfaite. Elle venait de se poser sur un carré d'herbe libre au soleil, au bord du lac, et profitait du soleil, à demi allongée sur les coudes. Diana elle était juste assise, les bras autour des genoux. Elle avait réussi à la convaincre d'enlever son t-shirt, mais elle était toujours en bermuda, et avait décrété qu'elle ne l'enlèverait pas. D'ailleurs elle n'avait de toute façon pas de bas de maillot.

"Tu vas te prendre un coup de soleil comme ça, ma belle, met-moi de la crème et après je t'en mets."

Le sourire en coin de Cassie quand elle lui tendit le tube de crème solaire était irrésistible, et elle ne pensa même pas à protester, ou faire un commentaire, quand la jeune femme se mit sur le ventre pour lui présenter son dos. Diana prit le temps de l'admirer avant de se mettre la crème dans les mains. Toute en courbes parfaites, tatouée un peu partout, Cassie se foutait du regard des gens et ça se lisait sur son corps, dans sa posture, ses mouvements. Elle ne faisait peut-être pas une taille 36, mais elle était dix mille fois plus belle que toutes les filles qui surveillaient chaque feuille de salade, dans les yeux de Diana en tout cas.

Elle suivit des yeux les mains de Cassie qui éloignèrent sa chevelure pour dégager ses épaules, et prit une goutte de crème pour poser les mains sur son dos. Elle glissa les mains le long du dos de sa petite amie, passant sous les bretelles de son bikini. Cassandra avait tourné la tête sur le côté et avait émis un son proche du ronronnement. Diana souffla un petit rire et se pencha vers son oreille.

"Fait gaffe, à faire des bruits comme ça tu vas donner des idées aux gens."

Les gens. Même si elle avait dit ça pour rire, des gens il y en avait, une famille un peu plus loin, des gens seuls en train de bronzer, un groupe de jeunes qui s'amusaient dans l'eau… Diana faisait comme si elle ne les voyait pas, mais Cassie, elle, ne les voyait vraiment pas, elle s'en foutait, comme toujours. Di' aurait aimé être aussi nonchalante. Elle ne vit pas le sourire amusé de Cassie, et eu un petit hoquet de surprise quand elle se retourna subitement sur le dos. La brune avait haussé un sourcil un rien moqueur, et plongé son regard dans le sien. Diana ne put réprimer un frisson alors qu'elle leva les bras pour l'enlacer et la tirer vers elle.

"Tant que je te donne des idées à toi, Princesse…"

**XxX**

Cassie avait le coude sur la fenêtre ouverte et regardait Diana. Elle se demandait toujours comment elle avait réussi à la convaincre d'être avec elle. Elle, Cass. Cass la go go danseuse, Cass qui collectionnait les mecs, les filles, Cass qui se faisait appeler pute et salope plus souvent que par son prénom.

Elle l'avait toujours regardée, sa Diana, du coin de l'œil, parce qu'elle l'admirait, parce que c'était Diana et qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Surtout que là, Diana conduisait, et qu'elle ne pouvait pas exactement l'en empêcher.

La voiture, une vieille Buick qu'elle avait retapée au garage, était décapotée pour profiter du soleil alors qu'elles roulaient vers la grande ville. Diana avait les cheveux attachés en une queue de cheval qui laissait filer quelques mèches châtain et qui lui volaient dans les yeux, de temps en temps. Au prochain feu rouge, Di' tourna la tête pour la regarder un instant, lui sourire. Ses yeux verts étaient pétillants, comme souvent quand elles étaient toutes seules.

Mais le sourire tomba quelque seconde plus tard, alors qu'une autre voiture s'arrêta au feu rouge, du côté passager. Cassie jeta un œil de l'autre côté, une bande de mec, plus jeunes qu'elles, à quatre dans un gros pick-up, et qui sifflaient et souriaient dans leur direction. Dans sa direction, plus probablement, ou plus précisément dans la direction de son décolleté, de ses lèvres rouges et de ses épaules dénudées.

Cassie haussa un sourcil agacé, mais elle était résignée, elle avait l'habitude. A côté d'elle, Di' grogna et sembla hésiter une seconde avant de se pencher vers sa passagère et poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. La brune fut stupéfaite, mais ne tarda pas à répondre au baiser avec entrain.

Son majeur était levé bien haut en direction du pick-up quand la Buick redémarra.    


End file.
